


you woke me up from the darkness

by brdfrdzen



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: Sangyeon has a terrible day.





	you woke me up from the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> title's taken from 'you're my' by boys republic.

His day didn't start off like shit. It didn't.

He woke up on the right side of his bed, from the first alarm that went off. He didn't momentarily injure himself while getting out of bed. Waking up the members was easier than usual. Even cooking breakfast wasn't as hectic as it always was. There were no fights about which seat gets to be sat on in the van on the way to the company building. Dance practice and recording was going by smoothly; no one was crying out of frustration and no one felt overwhelmed by stress.

So when mid-afternoon came, and things began to start sliding downhill, he was _baffled_.

Changmin somehow locked himself in the bathroom and it took them an hour to figure out how to get him out. The restaurant they usually ordered from fucked up their order and they ended up with less food than they originally planned for. Sometime later, he was informed that while during editing, a large bit of the footage they filmed became corrupted, so they would have to refilm quite a bit of scenes they already had filmed for.

Come six in the evening, Jaehyun passes out from dehydration and he has to be escorted to the hospital. Sangyeon has a meeting in thirty minutes with the scheduling staff, so Jacob and Younghoon go in Sangyeon’s place. The duo give him pitying looks as they pass each other through the hallway and he can only respond with a small, tired smile.

He’s raging on the inside.

After the ending of the meeting, he’s completely irritatedly stressed out. His frustration was nearly showing through in the meeting, almost getting heated as he tried to deliberately explain to the staffs why this time needed to be free for Hyunjoon’s hospital visits and that time needed to be available for Eric and Sunwoo’s studying sessions. Why that time needed to be open so that Jacob and Kevin would have a chance to fly to Canada and why this time couldn’t be taken so that the members could have a night out together before things started to get hectic again.

By the time he finally gets home - _and by home, he means dormitory_ \- it’s already nearing eight-thirty. He’s relieved to see Jaehyun is drinking, taking it easy, and Kevin and Juyeon had already made dinner. He’s still feeling grumpy as he eats and showers. The other members notice this and make sure to give him his space. He’s grateful for it because he doesn’t feel like communicating; just wants to climb into bed and sleep everything off until the next morning.

As he’s getting into his pyjamas for bed, the door to his bedroom opens. His back is turned, but he already knows who it is. He slips his pants up his legs and hears the door close shut. Then he begins buttoning his pyjama shirt. 

He doesn’t turn around.

It’s quiet for a few moments before the person softly calls, “Hyung.”

“No, Haknyeon.”

“ _Hyung_.”

Sangyeon can hear the pout in his voice and already feels himself calming down. He hates how the boy can do this to him. He turns around and- 

Yeah. 

Haknyeon is staring at him with a small pout, his cheeks puffed like tiny balloons and his bottom lip pulled out like a whining child.

He really hates this.

Without another word, the smaller boy throws out his arms wide. The pout stays on his face.

Sangyeon sighs harshly and strides over to him. He engulfs Haknyeon into a hug, resting his chin on Haknyeon’s head and letting Haknyeon wrap his arms around his waist.

“See? It wasn’t that hard,” Haknyeon says, words slightly muffled from his face shoved against Sangyeon’s chest.

“You’re not helping,” he lies, and he quickly regrets that statement.

Haknyeon slightly pulls back and lifts his head to stare up at Sangyeon. He’s giving Sangyeon a blank look.

Sangyeon stares back down at him with thin lips. “Don’t do it.” He can already see the tips of Haknyeon’s lips lifting upward. “You better not do it,” he repeats.

It’s a few seconds of him doing nothing until suddenly he’s watching Haknyeon’s lips form into a huge grin and it _kills_ him. It shatters every last string in his body that was holding onto annoyance. He’s immediately filled with warmth and love. It’s like he just looked at the sun and it’s _blinding_. Haknyeon’s smile is _blinding_ and he’s almost moved to tears over it. 

Haknyeon’s smile - he loves it so much. Loves how it just lights up his world, the _entire_ world. The galaxy. One look at Haknyeon’s warm-hearted grin and suddenly everything is better. Like he can _breathe_ again. He feels refreshed, rebirthed. It’s like a detox that just cleanses every toxic inside of him out of him. All stresses leave his body, like a water droplet that falls from the faucet tap into the sink.

He lets out a large, shaky breath, feeling defeated. He drops his head onto Haknyeon’s shoulder with a pout. “How can you just do this to me? You and your stupid smile!” He exclaims, voice whiny and laced with a hint of being just upset with how easily Haknyeon can knock him back onto his feet.

Haknyeon laughs out loud at that, squeezing Sangyeon tighter. “It’s my job, hyung!” He excitedly responds and giggles sweetly when Sangyeon emits another whine.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this cute [tumblr post](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/518794852561977344/518795471817277446/b6a3f0703f7fb19f724a8b04be250b43.jpg)!
> 
>  
> 
> you can reach out to me at:  
> tbz twt: @[savioursangyeon](https://www.twitter.com/savioursangyeon) (don't use it that often tho)  
> main twt: @[earlgreychani](https://www.twitter.com/earlgreychani)


End file.
